chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 15th (FA)
aピピピピッ *bebebebeep* *bebebebeep* ピピピピッ *bebebebeep* *bebebebeep* ばしっ *smack* 手探りで目覚ましを止める。 I grope for my alarm clock and turn it off. 朝だ。 It's morning. いつもと同じ朝、いつも通りの部屋。 A morning same as always, and my room is the same as always... 【孝平】「……夢じゃないよな」 Kouhei: ... that wasn't all just a dream, right? 気分だけがいつもと違う。 The only thing that isn't the same as always... is me. 子供の頃に冒険の物語を読んだ時と、同じ気分だ。 It's just like the adventure stories I read when I was a kid. 今までの日常とはまったくかけ離れた、非現実的な世界に迷い込んだような。 It's as though I've been seperated from the normal world, cast into an unrealistic author's setting. 胸の高鳴りを感じながら、制服に袖を通した。 While feeling more than a little nervous, I slowly put on my uniform. 副会長と会長は吸血鬼だ。 The President and Vice President of the Student Council are vampires. そして俺は、彼らと同じ生徒会役員になった。 And I've joined that same student council. これから二人とどんな風に接していけばいいんだろう。 From now on my fate is intertwined with theirs. とりあえず意識しないで平然としてたほうが―u8213 I'm not really sure what to think about that... 【瑛里華】「おはよっ」 Erika: Morning! 【孝平】「ぬおっ！」 Kouhei: Woah! 【瑛里華】「何よその反応は」 Erika: What's with that reaction? じと目を俺に向けた。 She looks at me with a disgruntled frown. 【孝平】「いきなり現れたら誰だってびっくりするだろ」 Kouhei: Suddenly appearing in front of someone is enough to make anyone surprised. 【瑛里華】「普通に挨拶しただけじゃない」 Erika: I only gave you a perfectly normal greeting! 【瑛里華】「朝だからって、ぼーっとしてたらダメよ」 Erika: It's a fresh new day now, so don't be spacing out now. 【瑛里華】「ほら、背筋伸ばす！」 Erika: Look, straighten out your posture. ぽんっ、と背中を叩かれる。 She claps me on the back. 【瑛里華】「胸を張りなさい、ここでは私たちが主役なんだから」 Erika: &&& (go back and use old wording) 昨日、背中を叩かれた時のことを思い出した。 I remember why she claped me on the back yesterday. 背筋を伸ばす。 I stand up straight. 【孝平】「これでいいか」 Kouhei: Is this good? 【瑛里華】「もっと」 Erika: More! さらに背筋を伸ばし I stand with ramrod straight posture. 【孝平】「ど、どうだ」 Kouhei: H- how about this? 【瑛里華】「もっとピンと」 Erika: More upright! 牛のマネをする蛙の話を思い出した。 I'm standing so straight its painful. 最後は、蛙が腹を膨らませ過ぎて爆発するんだっけ。 I literally can't stand any straighter than this. 【孝平】「ど、どうだ」 Kouhei: H- how is it? 【瑛里華】「もう一声」 Erika: Almost there. 【孝平】「これ以上やると、爆発するっ」 Kouhei: If I do this any more, I'm liable to break. 【瑛里華】「どんな構造してんのよ」 Erika: What kind of weak spine is that? 【瑛里華】「それじゃ、顔でフォローね」 Erika: Now complete the look with your face. 【孝平】「顔？」 Kouhei: Face? 【瑛里華】「さわやかに微笑んでみて」 Erika: Try a noble smile. 【孝平】「いきなり言われても」 Kouhei: Even if you say that... 【瑛里華】「簡単でしょ」 Erika: It's easy. 【瑛里華】「ほら」 Erika: See? 俺を見て、にっこりと微笑んだ。 Looking straight at me, she gives me her best smile. そのまぶしい笑顔をマネしてみる。 I could go crazy over that smile. 【孝平】「こうか？」 Kouhei: Like this? 【瑛里華】「うん、そのほうが魅力的よ」 Erika: That's pretty charming. 急に褒められても、反応に困る。 I'm not sure what to make of the sudden praise. 【瑛里華】「どうしたの？」 Erika: What's wrong? 【孝平】「いや、別に」 Kouhei: It's nothing. 副会長が俺の顔を覗きこんでいる。 She glances at my face. 昨日、記憶を消そうとした時とは正反対の、明るい表情だ。 Yesterday, when she was about to erase my memories, she had the polar opposite expression to this cheerful brightness on her face now. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだ」 Kouhei: Ah, that's right. 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika: What is it? 【孝平】「昨日は歓迎会までしてくれてありがとな」 Thank you for everything yesterday. 【瑛里華】「いえいえ。大したことができなくて、ごめんなさいね」 Erika: No no, it was nothing. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more for you. 【孝平】「あれだけ騒げば十分だ」 Kouhei: That whole ruckus was quite enough. 食堂で学食の鉄人が作った料理を食べ、余興やゲームをした I don't know what would have happened if I had let her erase my memories. 【瑛里華】「そう思ってくれてるなら、よかったわ」 Erika: But I'm glad you made that decision. 春風に踊る髪を押さえながら、答える。 A spring breeze makes her hair dance lightly in the wind as she says that. 【瑛里華】「あ、そうだ」 Erika: Ah, that's right. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、放課後ヒマ？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, do you have some free time after school? 【孝平】「空いてるけど、なんで？」 Kouhei: I'm open, why? 【瑛里華】「聞きたいことがあるんじゃないかと思って」 Erika: I have a feeling you have some questions you'd like to ask... 【孝平】「聞きたいこと？」 Kouhei: Questions? 副会長が俺の耳元に顔を近づける。 The vice president draws her face in close to mine. 【瑛里華】「吸血鬼のこと」 Erika: About vampires... 少し、声をひそめて言った。 She says in a small voice. 吸血鬼のこと、なんて。 About vampires... 聞きたいに決まっている。 Of course there are things I need to ask. 【孝平】「……教えてくれるのか」 Kouhei: You'll answer them for me? 【瑛里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: That's what I'm saying. 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、放課後に監督生室に来てね」 Erika: So, after school, come to the Prefect's Hall, okay? 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouehi: O- okay. 【瑛里華】「待ってるから。また後でね」 Erika: I'll be waiting for you. See you! スカートを翻らせて、駆けていく。 Her skirt flutters as she briskly walks away. 放課後が待ち遠しいような、少しだけ怖いような気分だった。 I'm looking forward to the meeting after school, but I'm also a little scared. 放課後、言われた通り監督生棟に来た。 After school, I arrive to the Prefect's Hall as promised. 小さく深呼吸してから、扉を開ける。 With a deep breath, I open the door. 【孝平】「失礼します」 Kouhei: Excuse my intrusion. 【伊織】「やあ、待ってたよ」 Iori: Heya. We've been waiting. 【瑛里華】「あら？」 Erika: What's this? 俺の顔を覗きこみ、首をかしげる。 She tilts her head to the side pondering. 【瑛里華】「もしかして、少し緊張してる？」 Erika: Are you... nervous? 【孝平】「微妙に」 Kouhei: Maybe a little... 【瑛里華】「そんなに大した話じゃないから、気楽にしてて」 Erika: It's not going to be that serious of a conversation, so relax and make yourself at home. 【瑛里華】「どうぞ」 Erika: Here. 俺のために椅子を引いてくれる。 She pulls out a chair for me. 【孝平】「東儀先輩と白ちゃんは？」 Kouhei: Where are Tougi-sempai and Shiro-chan? 【瑛里華】「二人は外に出てるわ」 Erika: Those two are out. いないのか。 They're not here, huh. 吸血鬼の話を、白ちゃんに聞かれたくないのかもな。 I wonder if Shiro-chan isn't supposed to hear about this vampire stuff. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、お茶淹れてくるわね」 Erika: Wait a moment, I'll bring the tea out. 俺に微笑み、隣の部屋へ去っていく。 Giving me a smile, she leaves for the other room. 会長と二人きりになった。 The president and I are alone now. 【伊織】「うちの妹も、緊張しているようだね」 Iori: My little sister is a bit nervous too, isn't she. 【孝平】「なんで副会長が？」 Kouhei: Why would she be? 【伊織】「支倉君が固くなってるからさ」 Iori: Hasekura-kun, you're not looking very relaxed. 【伊織】「瑛里華は、君が吸血鬼のことを怖がっているんじゃないかと思っているんだ」 Iori: Erika is thinking that you're terrified of her because she's a vampire. 【伊織】「話なんてしたら、ドン引きされるんじゃないかと心配している」 Iori: She's anxious that even after you hear us out, you'll draw away from her. 【孝平】「ドン引きなんてしませんよ」 Kouhei: I won't draw away. 【伊織】「吸血鬼の話をする Iori: But you're nervous even just to hear the explanation about our being vampires? 【孝平】「別に、それが理由じゃありませんよ」 Kouhei: One's not really related to the other... 確信もないのに否定した。 He doesn't seem to believe me. 副会長に変な心配をされたくないし。 I don't want to make the vice president worry though. 【孝平】「一般生徒がここに来れば、誰でも緊張すると思います」 Kouhei: For a normal student to be involved in something like this, I think anyone would be under at least a little mental stress. 【伊織】「なるほどね」 Iori: I suppose. 【孝平】「こういう歴史ある部屋って、独特の空気なんで」 Kouhei: This room has a very historic ambience, a very unique atmosphere. 【伊織】「たしかに慣れないと重苦しく感じるかもね」 Iori: It certainly does have a heavy presence that takes time to get used to, doesn't it. 【伊織】「いっそ壁紙を、猫柄にでも変えてみようか」 Iori: Perhaps we should change the wallpaper to something with a kitty pattern on it... 【瑛里華】「そういうこと言わないで」 Erika: Don't say things like that. 【瑛里華】「賛同したくなるから」 Erika: I don't like agreeing with you. 【孝平】「そこは強く否定したほうがいいだろ」 Kouhei: I think at least for that suggestion, a strong denial is in order. 【瑛里華】「女の子はね、かわいい物に弱いのよ」 Erika: But I am a girl after all, I have a weak spot for cute things. いたずらっぽく笑って、俺の目の前に紅茶を置いた。 With a lopsided smile, she sets the tea down in front of me. 【孝平】「ありがと」 Kouhei: Thank you very much. 【伊織】「じゃ、支倉君の瞳に乾杯」 Iori: Well then, let us drink to Hasekura-kun's tastes. 微笑んでワイングラスに唇をつける。 With a big smile, he brings a wine glass to his lips. 濃厚な赤が、その中で踊っていた。 A thick red liquid swirls around inside his glass. 吸血鬼が飲む、赤い液体。 A vampire... drinking a red liquid. 【孝平】「なんですか、それ」 Kouhei: What... is that? 【伊織】「なんだと思う？」 Iori: What do you think? 会長の目を見て、答える。 The president looks at me with a grin. 【孝平】「血、ですね」 Kouhei: Blood, I suppose. 【伊織】「アセロラドリンク果肉入り」 Iori: It's acerola berry juice, with pulp. 全力でテーブルに額を打ちつけた。 My forehead hits the table with decent force. 【孝平】「まぎらわしい物飲むなっ！」 Kouhei: Don't create such ambigious situations! 【伊織】「うそうそ血」 Iori: I'm lying, its blood. 【孝平】「あっさり言うなっ！」 Kouhei: Don't admit it so quickly either! 【伊織】「だって、吸血鬼の話を聞きたいんだろう？」 Iori: But, you're going to be asking about vampire matters, right? 【孝平】「それは、まあ」 Kouhei: Well, yeah. 【伊織】「血を飲んでるとこ見たいかなと思ってサービスしてみた」 Iori: If one of those things you were going to ask was about wanting to see me drink blood, I've done you a service already. 【瑛里華】「サービスになってないから」 Erika: You haven't done a 'service' for anyone. 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、そろそろ始めましょうか」 Erika: Well then, I guess we should begin. 【伊織】「なんでも聞くといい」 Iori: Feel free to ask anything. 【孝平】「本当にいいんですか？」 Kouhei: Really? 【瑛里華】「支倉くんに知ってもらうのは悪いことじゃないから」 Erika: If it helps you understand the situation, we're happy to explain anything. 【孝平】「じゃあ、聞くけど」 Kouhei: Um... okay then, I'll ask, but... 鼓動が早くなる。 This is interesting. 吸血鬼の真実を吸血鬼から聞ける人は、そういないはずだ。 Not too many people get to ask about the truth behind vampires... from vampires. 【孝平】「吸血鬼って、いったいどんな存在なんだ？」 Kouhei: What is it like to be a vampire? 【瑛里華】「ずいぶん曖昧な質問ね」 Erika: That's a pretty vague question. 【孝平】「聞きたいことが多すぎるんだ」 Kouhei: There's just too many things I'd like to ask. 【瑛里華】「それならまず、私が吸血鬼について話すから、気になることがあったら質問してね」 Erika: Well then, why don't I explain about vampires in general, then you can ask about anything that's bother you. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Sounds good. 【瑛里華】「まず、吸血鬼は身体能力が高いわ」 Erika: Firstly, a vampire has extremely powerful physical features. 【伊織】「そして瑛里華はＣカップ」 Iori: Yet Erika is merely a C-cup. 【瑛里華】「関係ないでしょーっ！」 Erika: That's none of your business! どごんっ！ *bam* 【伊織】「ぐふぅ」 Iori: Guh! 会長が壁まで吹っ飛んだ。 The president flies through the air all the way over to the other side of the room, impacting against the wall. 【伊織】「このように人くらいなら吹っ飛ばせるし、吹っ飛ばされて Iori: As you can see, we can both throw and be thrown much harder than a normal person. 【瑛里華】「なに平然と説明してんのよ」 Erika: What's with that calm explanation after saying something like that? 【伊織】「実演有りのほうが、支倉君だって嬉しいだろうと思って」 Iori: What's the problem? It's nothing he hasn't already seen first hand. 【孝平】「いや、まあ、はあ」 Kouhei: Um... well... ahh... 【瑛里華】「支倉くんも、なに赤くなってるのよ。今のは全部忘れて。忘れなさい」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, why are you blushing? Forget that ever happened, just forget about it. 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: Ah... sure... 【瑛里華】「次いくわよ、次」 Erika: Continuing on... 頬を染めたまま、人差し指をぴっと立て説明を続ける。 Blushing, she raises her index finger as she continues her explanation. 【瑛里華】「体はある程度丈夫だし、怪我をした時の回復も早いの」 Erika: Our bodies are durable to a much greater extent than that of a normal human, and we can recover from wounds very quickly. 【瑛里華】「大怪我はしたことがないからよくわからないけど、小さな怪我なら一分位で完治するわ」 Erika: I can't tell you about grevious injuries because I've never had one personally, but for a smaller wound, a single minute is enough to heal it. 【孝平】「便利だな」 Kouhei: That sounds pretty nice. 【瑛里華】「まあね。病気もないし、寿命もないし」 Erika: It's not bad. We can't get sick, and we don't age... 【孝平】「寿命がない？」 Kouhei: You don't age? 【瑛里華】「寿命では死なないってこと。不死なわけじゃないわ」 Erika: Meaning we're immortal. We're not invulnerable however. 【孝平】「実は紀元前生まれだったりとか？」 Kouhei: So you were born back in the BC era? 【瑛里華】「失礼ね、私は支倉くんと同じ歳よ」 Erika: How rude, I'm the same age as you. 【伊織】「俺は人間だったら長寿新記録を樹立してるかもね」 Iori: If I was human, I would set a new longevity record. 【孝平】「そう、なんですか」 Kouhei: I... see. 副会長が何も言わないから、本当のことなんだろう。 The vice president doesn't say anything, so I suppose that's true. 【瑛里華】「ここまでで、何か質問は？」 Erika: Up to this point, do you have any questions? 【孝平】「なんか特別な能力ってあるのか？」 Kouhei: Do you have any other special abilities? 【瑛里華】「記憶を消せるだけよ」 Erika: Just erasing memories. 一瞬だけ、表情が曇ったような気がした。 For a moment, her cheer seems to dim. 【瑛里華】「他には？」 Erika: Anything else? 【孝平】「あのさ、飯は毎日食べてるよな」 Kouhei: Do you have to eat every day? 【孝平】「なのに血も吸わないといけないのか？」 Kouhei: Can you eat anything else besides blood? 【瑛里華】「それは『生きるための栄養を両方で取る必要があるのか』ってこと？」 Erika: You mean "Is blood something that we need to drink in order to live"? 【孝平】「わかりやすく言えば、そうだ」 Kouhei: To put it simply, yes. 【瑛里華】「なら、答えはノーね」 Erika: Then, I'll just say 'no'. 【瑛里華】「普通の食事をしなくても、血を飲めば生きていけるわ」 Erika: It's a part of our normal diet... but we would survive without drinking it. 【孝平】「それなら、なんでわざわざ食べるんだ？」 Kouhei: Then, why do you drink it? 【伊織】「吸血鬼だって味はわかるし、食べる喜びも知っているからね」 Iori: Because the taste of blood is an incredible pleasure to vampires. 【伊織】「それにまったく食べなければ、周りに変だと思われるだろ？」 Iori: And besides, if we didn't drink it, don't you think that would be strange? 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 【孝平】「食事は楽しみとカモフラージュで、血を吸うのは栄養摂取のためか」 Kouhei: You enjoy feeding on blood, and it serves as a form of nourishment as well. 【瑛里華】「栄養かどうかは、わからないけどね」 Erika: I don't know if we really get nourisment out of it. 【孝平】「え、なんで？」 Kouhei: Eh? Why not? 【瑛里華】「知らないのよ」 Erika: No idea. 【瑛里華】「吸血鬼のことを研究してる人がいないから」 Erika: There aren't exactly people who do research on vampires. 【孝平】「それなら、病院で調べてもらえばいいじゃないか」 Kouhei: Then, why not go get examined down at a hospital? 【瑛里華】「調べられて、異常だとわかって、それからどうなると思う？」 Erika: If they examine me, and realize I'm abnormal, then what? 【孝平】「新種の病気だと思われて、いろいろな治療をされる、とか……」 Kouhei: Maybe all this is caused by some new kind of illness, and maybe they could find a way to treat you. 【瑛里華】「あらゆる薬の投与や、放射線当てられるくらいならまだマシね」 Erika: Even with every single drug in a pharmacy plus bombarding me with radiation, it still wouldn't do a thing. 【瑛里華】「人間とはまったく別の生き物だと判断されたら、治療どころじゃ済まないと思うわ」 Erika: And since we are compeltely different creatures from any normal human beings, I don't think I could feel at ease receiving medical treatment anywhere. 【伊織】「その上、俺たちはマスメディアに取り沙汰されて、引っ張りだこになるだろう」 Iori: In addition, we'd be dragged into the discussions of the mass media if we did that. 【伊織】「未知なる生物としてね」 Iori: As natural for an as-of-yet undiscovered lifeform. 【伊織】「人体実験も見せ物になるのも御免だし、そうなる危険を冒してまで調べようとは思わないよ」 Iori: Becoming a carnival exhibition or a living test subject, there's a some pretty serious risk of something like that happening, don't you agree? 【孝平】「つまり詳しいことは会長たちも知らないし、知る方法もない、と」 Kouhei: In other words, you don't know anything more, and finding out anymore is impossible. 【瑛里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: Pretty much. 【瑛里華】「わかるのは自分で経験してきたことだけ」 Erika: All I know is from my own personal life experiences. 【瑛里華】「血が吸いたくなる感覚も、最初はそれとわからなかったし」 Erika: In the beginning, I didn't understand not wanting to drink blood. &&& 【孝平】「どんな気分なんだ？」 Kouhei: What kind of sensation is it? 【瑛里華】「喉が渇いたな、っていう感覚があるでしょ」 Erika: A kind of thirst... I suppose. 【瑛里華】「あれに近いような感じがして、血が欲しくなるの」 Erika: That's the closest I can come to explaining the desire for blood. 【孝平】「血を吸われた人間はどうなるんだ？」 Kouhei: What happens to the people who's blood you drink? 【瑛里華】「少なくとも、吸血鬼に血を吸われただけで吸血鬼になることはないわ」 Erika: Just having your blood drank by a vampire isn't enough to turn you into a vampire yourself. 【伊織】「そう。だから瑛里華も気にせずに吸えばいい」 Iori: That's right. That's why even Erika isn't opposed to drinking blood. 【瑛里華】「今は関係ないでしょ」 Erika: That's not what we're talking about right now. 【伊織】「やれやれ、こいつよりは温かい血のほうがおいしいと思うんだけどな」 Iori: Oh please. I have something more delicious than blood right in front of me. 空になったワイングラスが、テーブルの上に置かれる。 He sets his glass down on the table with a clink. 【伊織】「今年の赤は、とろりとした芳醇さと深遠な芳香が一体となっているね」 Iori: This year's vintage is mellow, with a very profound fragrance. 【瑛里華】「何言ってんだか」 Erika: What are you even saying? 【孝平】「それって、本当に血なんですか」 Kouhei: So... that is really blood? 【伊織】「そうだよ」 Iori: That's right. 平然と言う。 He says calmly. 【孝平】「誰の血なんですか？」 Kouhei: Who's blood is it? 【伊織】「知らない」 Kouhei: No idea. 【孝平】「そんなはずないでしょう」 Kouhei: There's no way that could be true. 【瑛里華】「本当よ」 Erika: It is true. 【瑛里華】「兄さんが飲んでるのは、輸血用血液なの」 Erika: What Nii-san is drinking is blood donated for transfusion. 【孝平】「輸血用でもいいのか」 Kouhei: You can drink blood that's been stored like that? 【瑛里華】「ええ。映画みたいにわざわざ人を襲う必要なんてないわ」 Erika: Yes. We don't need to attack human beings like some sort of horror film. 【孝平】「じゃあ、なんで会長は人から血を？」 Kouhei: Then, why was the President drinking blood from that girl? 【伊織】「気が向けば吸うさ。俺は瑛里華と違って、別に血は嫌いじゃないし」 Iori: If I feel like it, I'll feed. I'm different from Erika, in that I don't have a distaste for blood. 【瑛里華】「私にはその気持ちはわからないわね」 Erika: I hate doing anything like that. 【瑛里華】「だいたいね、人の首から血を吸うなんて今時エレガントじゃないの」 Erika: Besides, feeding off some person's neck isn't exactly elegant. 【瑛里華】「輸血パックで十分よ」 Erika: Blood transfusion packs are good enough for me. 常識でしょ？　みたいな表情で言う。 Her expression says 'don't you agree?' 【孝平】「エレガントじゃないそうですので、会長もやめませんか」 Kouhei: If it's not elegant or whatever, why doesn't the President stop too? 【伊織】「価値観はそれぞれさ」 Iori: We all have our respective beliefs. 【伊織】「それに俺だって、年に数えるほどしか吸わないよ」 Iori: Besides, even for me, I can only feed on people for a few more years. &&& さわやかに肩をすくめた。 He gives a small shrug of his shoulders. 【孝平】「あとは輸血用ですか」 Kouhei: After that is transfusion blood? 【伊織】「ああ」 Iori: Yes. 【瑛里華】「月に数回は補給しないと、どうなるかわからないのよ」 Erika: If we don't drink blood several times a month, we don't know what would happen to us. どこか悔しそうに言った。 She says with a small amount of dread. 【瑛里華】「他に聞きたいことはある？」 Erika: Anything else you want to ask? 【孝平】「なんか弱点とかあるのか？　にんにくとか十字架とか」 Kouhei: Do you have any weaknesses? Like the Cross or something? 【瑛里華】「映画に出てくる吸血鬼みたいな物は特にないわ」 Erika: Not like anything that you've seen from vampires in movies. 【伊織】「猫舌」 Iori: A weakness for hot food or drink. 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: ... 【孝平】「会長もですか？」 Kouhei: The vice president has that? 【瑛里華】「も、って何よ」 Erika: Have what? 【伊織】「まさか。瑛里華だけさ」 Iori: Yes she does. And only her, not all vampires. 個人的な弱点じゃねえか。 I wasn't asking about personal weak points. 【瑛里華】「兄さんはちょっと黙ってて」 Erika: Nii-san, be quiet for a second. 【瑛里華】「しいて言うなら、血を飲まなければいけないことが弱点ね」 Erika: If you think about it, needing to drink blood is a weak point. 【瑛里華】「特に疲れた時は飲みたくなっちゃうし」 Erika: We get really tired and slow if we don't feed. 【孝平】「それは、例えば普通の運動とかでも？」 Kouhei: You mean more tired than from normal exercise? 【瑛里華】「運動で疲れても、遊んだ後でもね」 Erika: About as much as though we had just been working out or playing around, yeah. 【孝平】「大変そうだな」 Kouhei: Sounds pretty serious. 【瑛里華】「どうしようもないことよ」 Erika: Nothing to be done about it. 【孝平】「どうしても血じゃないと、ダメなのか」 Kouhei: Does it have to be blood? 【瑛里華】「いろいろ試したけど、血以外はダメね」 Erika: We've tried many other substances, but only blood works. 【伊織】「そういうこと。吸血鬼はね、血を吸わなければ生きられない、か弱い生き物なんだ」 Iori: Exactly. A vampire who can't feed on blood becomes a very fragile being indeed. 【孝平】「か弱いようには見えませんが」 Kouhei: I don't really see that as 'weak'. むしろパワフルだ。 They'd still be pretty powerful. 【伊織】「弱いよ」 Iori: It is weak. 【伊織】「個体数は少なく、餌は天敵ときてる」 Iori: Our numbers are few, and our natural enemies would come for us. 【孝平】「人間が天敵ですか」 Kouhei: Human beings are your natural enemies? 【伊織】「そうだよ。たしかに身体能力は高いけど、１００人に囲まれたら捕まるだろうし」 Iori: That's right. Certainly my physical abilities are extremely high, but yet if one hundred humans surrounded me in a circle, I could be brought down. 【伊織】「さっきの病院の話もそうだけど、バレた時の人間の対応だけは、映画や伝説と似ているんじゃないかな」 Iori: Its' the same as the talk we were having about the hospital before, If we were discovered, it would be no different than the way that the movies and folk stories always end. 【伊織】「寿命で死ななくても、不死身じゃないしね」 Iori: We're immortal, but we are not invulnerable. 【瑛里華】「まだ、何か知りたいことはある？」 Erika: Is there some more things you want to know about? どうだろうか。 Hrmm... けっこういろいろな事を聞いた気がする。 I feel like we've talked about a lot of various things. 【孝平】「すぐには思いつかないな」 Kouhei: Nothing that comes immediately to mind. 【瑛里華】「また気になることがあったら聞いてね」 Erika: If you think of anything else, feel free to ask. 【瑛里華】「お互いのこと、ちゃんと知ってないと気持ち悪いでしょ」 Erika: We both have to understand each other thoroughly, otherwise things won't feel right. 【孝平】「わかった。また白ちゃんがいない時にでも聞くよ」 Kouhei: Got it. I'll ask anything I think of next time Shiro-chan isn't around. 【瑛里華】「白？　なんで？」 Erika: Shiro? Why? あれ？ What? 【孝平】「え、もしかして白ちゃんも知ってるのか？」 Kouhei: Eh? Are you saying Shio-chan knows everything? 吸血鬼のこと。 This vampire stuff. 【瑛里華】「知ってるわよ。東儀家の人間だし」 Erika: She knows, because she's in the Tougi family. 【孝平】「東儀家の人はみんな知ってるってこと？」 Kouhei: Are you saying that everyone in the Tougi family knows? 【瑛里華】「そうね。長いつきあいだし」 Erika: That's right. For quite some time now. 【伊織】「支倉君とも、仲よくやっていきたいと思ってるんだけど」 Iori: But we'd like to also become good friends with you, Hasekura-kun. 【伊織】「どうかな？」 Iori: What do you think? 会長は、いつも通り余裕のある表情をしている。 The president looks at me with his normal full smile. その隣で、副会長が俺を見ていた。 As for the vice president next to him, she is merely looking at me nervously. 俺は、吸血鬼の話を聞いて怖いとは思わなかった。 Now that I've heard all this about vampires, they don't seem quite as scary. 血を飲まなければいけないことを別にすれば、それほど人と変わらない存在。 They're just basically people who need to drink blood to continue their existance, but aren't different in any other way. 【孝平】「もちろん俺は構いませんよ、というか、よろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: Of course I don't mind, or rather, I'm glad to hear it. 【伊織】「それはよかった」 Iori: Well thank goodness for that. 満面の笑みを見せる。 He looks at me with his full smile. 【瑛里華】「こちらこそ、よろしくね」 Erika: It makes us happy to hear you say that you're happy. どこか、ほっとしたように言った。 She sounds pretty releived. 【伊織】「さてと」 Iori: Well then. 会長が立ち上がる。 The president stands up. 【伊織】「もういい時間だし、今日はそろそろ出ようか」 Iori: This is a pretty good place to stop, so that's it for today. いつのまにか、窓から差し込む光がオレンジ色に変わっていた。 Without me noticing it, the light pouring in through the window had changed to a deepening orange. 【伊織】「夕暮れに染まった帰り道、というのは心が和まないかい？」 Iori: A walk back home through tree's dyed in the evening's colors, it sets your heart at ease, does it not? 吸血鬼が夕日を眺めながら言った。 Says the vampire gazing at the sunset. 【孝平】「風情がありますね」 Kouhei: It is impressive, isn't it. 【伊織】「こういう道は男女二人で歩くに限るよ」 Iori: It seems like a street with such a beautiful view should be restricted to only a couple walking hand in hand. 【孝平】「そうですか」 Kouhei: You think so? 【伊織】「かわいい女の子が一人で歩いてるのもいいね」 Iori: Well, I suppose a cute girl walking alone would be okay too. 【孝平】「なんでですか」 Kouhei: Why is that? 【伊織】「襲いやすいから」 Iori: They're easy to catch. 【孝平】「誰か杭をくれ！」 Kouhei: Who would do that!? 【瑛里華】「今度用意しとくわ」 Erika: What are you plotting about this time? 【伊織】「快楽殺人はほどほどにね」 Iori: Probably a lustful serial killer. 【瑛里華】「正義の鉄槌よ」 Erika: Don't make me break out the Iron Hammer of Justice. 【孝平】「ちなみに、杭も平気なのか？」 Kouhei: Speaking of which, how's the stake out? 【瑛里華】「胸に打たれたら、さすがに死ぬんじゃないかしら」 Erika: I think they're still alive at least. 【瑛里華】「……こんな綺麗な夕暮れの中でする会話じゃないわね」 Erika: ... This really isn't a conversation for such a beautiful evening. 【孝平】「それもそうだ」 Kouhei: That's true. 殺伐としすぎだ。 Society is too savage. 【孝平】「じゃあ、なんの話にするかな」 Kouhei: Well then, what /should/ we talk about? 【伊織】「俺たちの感想でも」 Iori: How about your impressions of us. 【孝平】「映画や本で知っているのと、まったく違いましたね」 Kouhei: Well, you're very different from anything I know out of books and movies. 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: That's right. 【瑛里華】「私はそういうステレオタイプな存在じゃなくてよかったって思うけど」 Erika: I'm glad that I don't have that sort of a steryotypical existance. 【孝平】「なんで？」 Kouhei: Why's that? 【瑛里華】「だって、こうして綺麗な景色を見ながら歩くこともできないでしょ」 Erika: Because, that would mean I couldn't come out and walk in such a beautiful landscape, right? そう言って夕日を背負って微笑む。 She smiles brightly with the evening sun just over her shoulder. 逆光のせいか、その表情がほんの少しだけ寂しげに見えた。 The aforementioned sun giving her an orange halo of an angel. 【青砥】「まず沸騰させた水を用意する」。 Category:ChuuTranslations